A Journey's Beginning
Pokemon Alternis: A Journey's Beginning is the first arc of the Pokemon Alternis Fanfiction Series. It follows the first journey of Ash Ketchum and Lily "Leaf" Greenway. It also sets up events that will take place in future arcs and serves a platform for future conflicts to come. Plot Overview Much like the Pokemon Games, the Pokemon Anime, and the Pokemon Special Manga, it follows Ash Ketchum, Leaf Greenway, and (to a lesser extent) Gary Oak from the start of their journey at the age of 15 to the road to the Indigo Pokemon League Conference. Ash and Leaf are the main protagonists of this arc, with Gary, Amber, Brock, MIsty, Jessie, James, and Meowth being the main supporting characters. The story takes place in the Fall of 2007 following into the Spring and Summer of 2008. Ash, Leaf, and Gary, along with Brock, Misty, and Amber tagging along later, tackle the challenges of being a Pokemon Trainer, defeating Gym Leaders, exploring the State of Kanto, and uncovering the secrets of Team Rocket. Chapter Summaries Chapter 1 Will Ketchum and Matt Oak join their families for a dinner barbeque on the beach. Meanwhile, a woman passes the torch of her company to her son Chapter 2 Ash, Leaf, and Gary prepare for their journey as Pokemon Trainers. They recieve their first pokemon and decide to test them out, ending with a wager on the Pokemon League Tournament. Their families see them off on their journey. Chapter 3 Ash, Leaf, and Gary deal with their first pokemon wildlife encounter...and it wasn't pretty... Chapter 4 Ash, Leaf, and Gary finally arrive at the Viridian City Pokemon Hotel and Recovery Center. They deal with some quirks about being registered trainers and some unexpected guests: Team Rocket. Chapter 5 Ash and Gary have a conflict, causing him to leave the party. Ash and Leaf set off to the Viridian Forest and meet a strange lady at the gate. As they make their way through the Forest, they encounter several pokemon until getting completely lost. Elsewhere, Team Rocket wakes up in the middle of the Forest Chapter 6 Ash and Leaf encounter their first trainer to trainer battle, only to be interrupted by said trainer's sister, Amber. Having been lost in the forest, Amber shows them the way out, only to be trapped by Team Rocket. After dealing with them, Amber returns home and Ash and Leaf head towards Pewter City. Chapter 7 Ash and Leaf take a relaxing night out after setting in at the Pokemon Center and contacting their parents after several days of no contact. They tour the Pewter City Natural Science Museum and meet a young scientest named Brock. He takes them on the town, only to be called back to the Museum due to a robbery by the one and only Team Rocket, with special assistance by Gary. Chapter 8 Ash, Leaf, and Gary's test for the Boulder Badge begins. Chapter 9 Ash improves his battle skills enough to pull through for the Boulder Badge. Brock officially joins the travelling party. Chapter 10 Ash, Leaf, and Brock run into many pokemon and Trainers on the way to Mt. Moon, where they meet a trainer named Misty. The four them take to explore Mt. Moon at night. Meanwhile, Team Rocket tries to avoid going back to headquarters, only to be found by the Head Agent of the entire organization. Chapter 11 Ash, Leaf, Brock, and Misty deal with some trouble brewing within Mt. Moon. Naturally, large battles ensue. Statistics (as of / / ) *Reviews: 12 *Favorites: 39 *Followers: 34 *Total Views: 5,184 Trivia *This is the author's first ever fanfiction Category:Arcs